


The Tamaranian Girl Named Mar'i.

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: -Ish, 5 year gap, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: A little girl shows up out of know where and calls Batman 'Grandpa'.





	The Tamaranian Girl Named Mar'i.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of making this with angst...then I didn't. It's fluffy...98% of it.  
> Time line? What Time line?

“Umm,” Dick stared at the little girl. “Hello there.” The team had just stepped out of the zeta tubes when they saw her. She was sitting on the ground, her thumb in her mouth. She had her back to them, but Dick could see that she had thick curly black hair.

The little girl stood to her feet, still facing away from them. When she turned, the team let out a gasp. The little girl, no older than 3, had orangish skin, and full green eyes. She was not human. “Hi.” She waved a small hand at them.

Dick took a step closer to the little girl, but M’gann held her arm out to stop him. “Don’t go near her.” She warned them. Her tone left no room for the sweetness M’gann always had. Her face was serious as she stared at the little girl.

“Why not,” Wally said. “She’s just a little girl, she can’t do us any harm.”

M’gann sighed. “She’s Tamaranian.”

Artemis raised an eyebrow, “Which means…” She questioned.

“Tamaraian’s come from the planet Tamaran,” M’gann began. “they are a people of very deep, and rooted emotion. When they are sad, they could fill an ocean with tears. When they are happy, they actually fly with happiness. When they’re angry--if we anger her parents… it would be horrible for us, and possibly this world.”

“We aren’t going to hurt her,” Dick said. There was something about the little girl that was… familiar. I was something is her face. The shape of her lip, her nose. It was something that he couldn’t place.

“It doesn’t matter,” M’gann said. “You don’t know who we could anger. Trust me, I want to help her, but I don’t want to risk the safety of this planet and…” She continued to talk, but Dick toned her out.

The little girl stared up at his with wide eyes, like she knew he was thinking of her. She walked over to them, a little waddle in her walk. She stood right in front of him and held her arms up. It sent a clear message.

The rest of the team listened to M’gann’s warning and stepped away from her. There was still unanswered questions about her. Where did she come from? What could she do? That was the most important one. She might be a little girl, but that didn’t mean she was harmless. What M’gann said was right, he should step back from her…

There was just something in her face that he couldn’t ignore. He bent down and look her into his arms. The purple dress that she was wear folded under his arms. “Hi,” He repeated to her. “Do you have a name?”

“Mar’i,” She told him boldly. There was another thing that drew him closer to her. She had the same name as his mom. A feeling on daija vu ran through him.

“Mar’i,” He repeated after her. “That is a very pretty name. My name is—”

“Robin!” She cheered.

Dick blinked at her. “Looks like I have a fan.” He tickled her side a bit and Mar’i laughed. “You like that.” He did it again and she laughed louder. Without noticing, because he was too busy entranced in her laugh, he began to float, higher and higher.

“Hey Rob,” Wally said.

“Ya,” He said blindly not looking out of her eyes.

“You’re flying.” Kaldur finished for Wally. “Or, more likely, she’s flying and you’re just along for the ride.”

“What?” Dick panicked and let go of Mar’i. He fell 5 feet to the ground and landed on his back. He looked up to see Mar’i looking down at him still laughing.

“You’re silly.” She told him.

Dick got up and rubbed the back on his neck. “Yeah, I’m the silly one.” He laughed along with her.

“This is why we shouldn’t do anything with here.” M’gann said flying up to Mar’i. She put a hand around her ankle. When she came back down Mar’i was still in the air. “Since you like her so much here.” She handed her over to Dick like she was a balloon.

“You could be a little nicer,” Dick said. “She’s just a little girl.”

M’gann gave a frustrated sigh. “Her people are very good warriors. We don’t want to anger them.”

“I agree with M’gann.” Conner said.

“Well,” Wally started. “What if we just explain that we took care of her. If we keep her happy, and don’t hurt her, we’ll be fine.”

M’gann sucked in a breath. “I just…”

“We’ll talk to Black Canary,” Kaldur decided as the team leader. “She’ll know what to do.”

“What will I know do?” Black Canary said walking in to the room, perfectly timed. Dick watched as he eyes followed up his arm and to Mar’i. “Did you bring her from the mission?”

“No,” Kaldur answered. “She was here when we arrived.”

“Ya BC,” Wally said. “She was just sitting there minding her own business. She seems to really like Robin.”

“Oh?”

“It’s nothing,” Dick dismissed. “She probably just likes the colors I wear, or noticed I wasn’t scared of her.” Or… there was just something about her that he couldn’t place, and he hated the feeling. He wanted to know what is was the linked them together. And maybe he was just being crazy, be there was something…

“We should get my uncle. He’d be able to reach into her mind and see why she’s here, and how to get her home.” M’gann advised.

“Why can’t you do it?” Artemis asked her.

“I may not like the idea of her being Tamaranian, but I don’t want to make a mistake and hurt her.” She said.

Black Canary nodded her head in agreement. “Go to conference room A, and we’ll meet you there.”

\--

“What if she doesn’t have any parents?” Wally asked to room. There were still waiting for J’onn and Black Canary to arrive.

“We’ll cross that bridge later.” Artemis said.

“I think it’ll be cool having a toddler on the team.” Wally said. “She could be…” he stopped trying to thing of a superhero name for her. Dick had finally got her to stop flying. It was almost like she couldn’t control her powers. Currently, she as sitting in the middle of the table, the team sat around her (in the chairs).

“Nightstar!” Mar’i yelled.

“What’s that Mar’i?” Dick asked her.

“My Daddy calls me Nightstar. I’m gonna be Nightstar and beat up all the bad guys.” She stood and got into a good stance, then she threw a punch at the air. Dick was surprised that she looked like she knew what she was doing. The idea that somebody was toddler to fight was insane.

Mar’i continued to throw fake punches and kick, she even made her own sound effects. The team began to laugh at how silly she was. When she was done with her ‘fight’ she bowed.

“Very nice Nightstar.” Dick told her with a smile.

She sat back down on the table and hung her head slightly. “Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?

“I-ugh-I don’t know.” Dick told her.

“When was the last time you saw them?” Wally asked. Dick carefully watched her facial expression. The last thing they wanted to do was make her cry.

She pouted a little. “I haven’t seen my mommy in a long time. And I don’t know where my daddy went. I was looking for him and then I got here. Do you know where they are?”

Dick swallowed. “I don’t know Mar’i.” He flashed her a bright smile. “Do you like ice cream?”

Mar’i’s face brightened like she had forgotten what she had just told them. “With sprinkle?”

“With lots of sprinkles.” The rest of the team had an eerie look on their face. Was this girl an orphan? Was that why she was there? Is she meant to be the next superman? Sent from her home planet in search of safety.

None of them knew what to say, so they sat there in silence listening to mindless rambling of Mar’i. She told them stories of her mother, who sounded to be very beautiful, and her father. She talked about other members of her family that were very scary something, but when it was just them, they were silly.

She told them how she lived in a giant T-shaped tower with a green boy, and girl with purple hair. She told them of her pets that she shared with somebody named Dami. Apparently, they had a cow.  Dick wondered if she ever had a dull moment.

When Black Canary and J’onn came back they weren’t alone. They came with other members of the League, including, Batman, Superman, Flash, Arrow and Wonder Women.

“Wow,” Flash laughed. “You weren’t joking.”

“Why would I joke about this?” Black Canary said.

“You did say ‘Hey there’s a little orange girl with green eyes flying around with the kids’.” Arrow said. “That does sound funny.”

Mar’i spun around on the table to see who had came in to the room. “Grandpa!” She started running to the end of the table, she jumped off, and landed with her arms around Batman’s neck.

Batman went still and just let Mar’i hand there for a second, before he brought his arms up to hold her. The League and the Team both looked at Dick.

He raised his hands above his head. “I can guaranty you 100%, that I _do not_ have a kid.” He could feel his face warm up.

Everybody busted out laughing, except Batman and Dick, who took this seriously. “Okay _grandpa_ ,” Flash mocked. “What do you do now?”

“You don’t think she’s a spy or anything, right?” Wally asked.

“Set her down and I’ll look into her mind to see what’s going on.” J’onn told them.

“It’s not going to hurt her is it?” Dick asked.

“Are you sure you’re not her dad?” Artemis smirked.

“Do I look like an alien to you?” Dick glared at her slightly. He was just concerned for her. Her, being the strange alien girl that could kill them all with the snap of her fingers for all they knew.

Batman glared at Artemis before setting Mar’i down on the table. “She’ll be fine, Robin. Don’t worry.”

J’onn took a deep breath before putting two fingers on either side of her head.

 He hummed a bit as he looked through her memories. Mar’i looked straight ahead without moving. “I do see Batman in her memories—and without the cowl. I see, I see all of us in her mind, all…older. I see a woman, her mother from the looks of it, she looks at her with much love. I see her father, a human.”

“Why is she here J’onn?”

J’onn hummed again and pushed through Mar’i’s memories. “She’s in a dark room, the only light is a few candles. She’s looking at what looks to be a crystal, she’s holding in up in the light of one of the candles…” J’onn took his hands away. “Then she’s here.”

Mar’i shook her head, once J’onn left it. She began to play with the ends of her dress.

“What do you mean you saw us, but older?” Wonder Women questioned.

“And Bats without the cowl? I’m almost certain it’s glued to his face.” Wally commented.

Dick’s stare was glued to her. “Are you saying she’s from the future?”

J’onn nodded his head. “And is your daughter.”

Mar’i was his daughter. He wanted to ask another question, but his lips couldn’t move. “How far in the future does she come from?” He heard Superman ask.

“I don’t know.” J’onn told them.

“Mar’i?” Flash began. “Do you know what year it is?”

Mari looked up from her dress and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, I’m only three.” She held up three fingers.

“Well there goes that option.” Flash said.

Batman eyed her carefully. “Mar’i what’s your full name?”

Dick snapped out of his stare. He held up a hand to Mar’i, so she wouldn’t answer it quite yet. “Are you sure? It could compromise both our identities.”

“I’m sure.” Batman said. “Go on.” He directed to Mar’i.

“My daddy told me no names in the field.”

Batman smirked. “It’s okay Mar’i. This isn’t the field.”

Mar’i thought about it for a moment. “Mar’i Martha Grayson.”

Batman smiled. Yes, smiled, teeth and all. “That’s a perfect name.” Mary was his mother’s name. Martha was Bruce’s mother’s name. His daughter had some pretty big shoes to fill.

“I am so freaked out right now.” Wally nudged him with an elbow.

Dick’s eyes widened. “Your freaked out. Your child from the future didn’t show up. This is, is, is I can’t even make a complete sentence.” He was freaked out, to say the least. This was his daughter. And she wasn’t even fully human.

“How do we send her home?” Wonder Woman asked. “She can’t stay here for long. She needs her parents.” She glanced at Dick. “In _her_ time. Whenever that is.”

“What if she’s here for a reason?” Artemis asked. “I think it hard to time travel, let alone on accident.”

Dick thought about it for a minute. “I wouldn’t do that.” He couldn’t risk hurting her.

“You don’t know what’s happened in her time.” Artemis said. “There could have been a war, or something else horrible going on. This could be the only way to keep her safe.”

“I think she’s here because she stumbled onto something she shouldn’t have.” J’onn said. “From her memories I didn’t see anything truly terrible.”

His brows furrowed together. “Truly terrible?”

“She’s growing up in a life style like yours now, but she’s still shielded from a lot.” J’onn explained to him.

“I don’t think I’ve heard anybody call being a superhero a ‘life style’.” Arrow said.

Mar’i gasp like she just remembered something. “My mommy and daddy are superheroes. So is my Uncles and Aunties”

“Hold on,” Flash said. “Are you saying that Bats has more than one kid in the future?”

She shook her head. “There’s Uncle Jaybird, Uncle Timmy, Uncle Dami, Auntie Steph, and Auntie Cassi.”

Batman’s eyes went wide. “Are you sure?”

“Alfie says you have a problem, but that it’s a good problem to help people.” Mar’i told them.

\--

“Mar’i!” Wally yelled throughout the tower. Hours before Dick had a thing in Gotham to attended to, and Kory had a thing to do on Tamaran, so they left their daughter in the care of Wally.

The only problem was, is that Wally may have fallen asleep while watching My Little Pony with her. And after, that she may have disappear. Long story short: Wally had just lost his best friend’s daughter, and in-turn lost his niece.

Now he had to find her. He had looked all over for her in the tower. He reassured himself bye saying she couldn’t have gotten too far. All the doors in the tower were baby proofed.

“Hey dude,” Beast Boy said walking up to him. “you okay?”

Wally ran hand through his red hair. “No.” He admitted. “I lost Mar’i.” 

Beast Boy sucked in a breath. “Ouch,” He told Wally, which didn’t help him at all. “Be happy Star isn’t on Earth or she would kill you. Dick is just going to be _very_  pissed.”

“Why is Grayson going to be pissed?” Damian walked down the hallway they were in.

“Language,” Wally told him. “I may have lost Mar’i.”

The glare Damian gave Wally almost killed him. “I’ll tell the rest of the members in the Tower and have them look as well. If we don’t find her in the next 10 minutes you won’t be able to run for the next 2 weeks.” He turned on his heals and left him and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy let out a low whistle. “I’ll go see if Rae knows anything.”

Wally nodded his head and sped off to search the tower again. He looked around the couch, he even took out the cushions. He looked in the kitchen, in his room, in Dick and Kory’s room. He looked in the bathrooms, and in the garage. Still, there was nothing. It was like she vanished.

He felt his titan’s communicator buzz. **Ravens room. Now, West.** Wally could feel the glare.

\--

“You’re telling me that this crystal, sent Mar’i to the past?” Wally said to recap what Raven.

Raven nodded her head. “Yes.”

“Now what?” Wally asked. “We have to get her back.”

“I know that.” Raven said. “The four of us need to go to the past and get her.”

“All four of us? I’m sure we can do it with just two.” Wally said.

“I have to go, because of the crystal.” Raven explained. “You need to go, because they’ll trust you. Beast Boy and Robin would just be an extra precaution.”

Wally rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know what Dick says, or if it’ll have the same impact, but Titans go!”

Beast Boy burst out laughing.

\--

Wally looked around. This was the place. How could he forget the place he spent most of his teen years at. The Young Justice Team quickly fell after Dick was fired as Robin. They tried to work without him, but it didn’t feel the same. Not too longer after, they started getting word of a team in Jump City called The Teen Titans.

At first Wally was mad that Dick hadn’t included him in the original team. It took him a little to get over the fact his best friend ditched him, but he didn’t understand what he was going through.

None of them thought you could be fired as a sidekick, let alone what to do after you were.

“Dude,” Beast Boy said doing a twirl in the room. “This place is cool!”

“We live a giant T-shaped tower on a small island, and this is cool?” Raven asked him. She barely looked around the room.

“Ya,” Beast Boy said. “We’re in the center of a mountain. This is awesome.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Come on. Let’s find Mar’i and go home before Grayson or Koriand’r find out.”

“Oh my god,” Wally drew out. “You’re scared of how they’ll react when they find out too?”

“No,” Damian said curtly.

“Whatever.” Wally scoffed. Him and Damian didn’t have the best relationship. The boy was truly a demon spawn. The fact he could think that while he was beside _the real_ demon spawn, said a lot. He tried to make it work because of Dick. “Let’s go find Mar’i. She shouldn’t be too far.

It didn’t take them long before they heard talking coming from Conference room A. It was only proven more true when he heard Mar’i’s giggle.

He knocked lightly on the door, the others right behind him. “Sorry to interrupt, but you have something that belongs to us.”

The four of the stepped into the room. “This is no time for jokes West.” Damian sneered at him.

“Uncle Dami!” Mar’i yelled, and flew off the table and wrapped her arms around Damian’s neck. Damian put his hands on her waist and pulled her off like a smelly diaper.

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that.” Damian said after he set her down.

“Hiya Barry, Rob, Arty,” He winked at her, “M’gann, Kon, Kaldur. Nice to see you. Havin’ a fun day?”

“Holy shit.” Younger Wally said.

“Now we do you get to swear, and I don’t.” Damian said without missing a beat.

Wally inhealed. “First, I didn’t, younger me did, who is 16 years old and not 10. And second I’m an adult.”

“I’ve always wanted to use that excuse.” Younger Wally said happily.

“Dude,” Beast Boy began. “This is so weird. I mean, you’re 16, and I’m 16. That means we’re the same age.”

“You can do basic math,” Raven said dryly. “Good job.”

“It’s just that Wally’s always been old.” Beast Boy explained.

Wally gaped at him. “I’m not even 25!” Wally cleared his throat. “Okay then. We’ll just be on our way.”

“Now, just hold on a minute,” Superman said. “You just can’t leave. Explain how this all happened.”

Wally looked to him. “You understand I can’t tell you anything, right? I mean that would compromise the future, and I don’t wanted to be responsible for that.”

“She already told us some stuff.” Dick said. “Like a T-shaped tower, and I pet cow. And B has a lot of kids in the future which all sound insane.”

Wally laughed. “All true.”

“And a pet cow?” Damian said. “Her name is Batcow.”

“Batcow!” Mar’i cheered.

“And the T-Tower is where the Titans live,” Beast Boy said smugly.

Wally gave him a side glance. “The Titans?” Artemis said.

“Great job,” Raven deadpanned.

“A group of hero’s. A lot like this team, but on a large scale.” Wally told them. “It works really well, but that’s all I can tell you.”

“How did you even get here?” Black Canary asked.

“With this,” Raven held up the crystal. “It’s magical crystal that lets the user go a time, or dimension they wish.”

“Why would the League allow you to keep something like that.” Batman said. “If it does what you say, it has to be powerful.”

“The League doesn’t decide what I can and can’t have in my personal position.” Raven told them.

“Then what idiot does?” Dick asked. “It doesn’t seem like you can handle it well. I mean Mar’i could have been hurt.”

Wally laughed in his head. “Robbie, you’re the idiot.”

“What?” Dick sputtered.

Wally was about to answer, but Raven beat him to it. “We work together in the future, we even live together. I’ve earned your trust, as you have earned mine. It maybe hard to understand now, but it will come easy later.”

Dick nodded his head. “Oh, one more thing before you go. She kinda said that she hadn’t seen her mother in a long time and I—”

“Just wanted to make sure she was alive?” Wally finished for him, them he looked down to his niece. “She’s only been gone for 2 days.”

“But it feels like forever,” Mar’i whined.

“Star’s fine.” Wally told them. "She's just away of business." 

Younger Wally snorted. “Star? That a hooker’s name.”

“That’s what I said the first time I met her,” Older Wally said. He pulled up the sleeve on his shirt. “Then I got this scar.” It was a small scar on his shoulder.

“You implied that Koriand’r was a harlot?” Damian asked him.

“Yes,” Wally said. “And don’t say that word.”

Damian sighed angerly. “You can say it, but I can’t? How is that fair.”

“First, that’s younger me, not me. And seconded I’m in charge here.” Wally told him.

“Please,” Damian crossed his arms.

“I out rank you!” Wally said.

Damian gave him a look that said: _Really?_ “-tt-“ Damian said and left the room to go wait in the hall.

Wally sighed again, it would take a merical for him and Damian to get along. “So yeah,” Older Wally gave them a big smile. “The future’s great. The world only falls apart every 6 months or so. Umm…people don’t die _that_ often, and if they do, they normaly come back. Unless they were your parents, or somebody you hold dear.”

“Yeah,” Artemis said. “Sounds really cheery.”

Then they left Conference room A, and back to their own time.  

**Author's Note:**

> Was the ending rushed...yes.


End file.
